1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for a door or cover and to latching systems utilizing the latch. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved latch for a door or cover of an enclosure which positively latches the door or cover in the closed position and which informs a worker manipulating the door or cover whether or not the door or cover is fully closed and capable of being locked to prevent access to equipment contained within the enclosure. The present invention also contemplates latching systems utilizing either the novel latch and facilities which prevent locking the door or cover unless such is fully closed and latched, or a plurality of the novel latches, or both. The latch and latching systems utilizing the latch are constructed to prevent or obviate unauthorized opening or removal of the door or cover and tampering with the door or cover and the latch by vandals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous latches and latching systems for doors or covers on enclosures are known. See, for example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,996 and 3,572,062. When the enclosure contains or includes apparatus, unauthorized access to which should be limited or prevented, it is important that any latch or latching system for the enclosure door or cover be positive in action and more or less "force" a worker to ensure that the door or cover is properly latched and locked in place.
Desirable features of latches and latching systems include ease of manipulation in latching or unlatching the door or cover and preventing the locking of the latch or of the door or cover if such is not first properly latched. Other desirable features include "vandal-proofing" whereby unauthorized operation of, or tampering with, the latch or any lock associated therewith is prevented or obviated, and limiting the class of personnel which is able to manipulate the latch, whether it is locked or not.
The inclusion of all of the above desirable features in a latch and in a latching system is an object of the present invention.